Amar y perdonar
by Lady Sidhiel
Summary: Sigyn jamás pensaría que tendría un futuro con Loki, aunque lo considerara como un gran amigo. El destino trama curiosos caminos para sus transeúntes, cambiando y complicándose aparentemente por capricho. Pero el amor, además de causar profundas heridas y sufrimientos indescriptibles, aporta en esta historia el elemento crucial por el que los protagonistas están juntos: el perdón.
1. Vuelta al hogar

El Valhalla, uno de los lugares más hermosos del universo. Allí reside la familia real, los Aesir, la familia más noble y antigua de todo Asgard. Odín, su señor, ocupa el trono con brazo firme y justa, junto a su esposa Frigga, de enorme belleza, y sus hijos Thor y Loki. Todos ellos eran amados por el pueblo, y las familias más nobles de Asgard les rendían sus respetos y fidelidad, y nunca a ninguno de ellos se le pasaba por la cabeza el enfrentarse a ellos, o derrocarlos del poder. Asgard había llegado a una época de esplendor, de desarrollo y bienestar. No había conflictos ni externos ni internos, todos sus habitantes vivían de una forma tranquila y sosegada, despreocupados y desinteresados por la guerra.

Pero había una muchacha, perteneciente a la segunda familia más poderosa de Asgard, que no compartía toda esa felicidad. Esa joven doncella era Sigyn, de la estirpe de los Asynjur, la rama femenina de los Aesir, el linaje más antiguo y poderoso de Asgard. Se encontraba en su habitación, mirando al espejo, bastante alicaída. Sus cabellos, dorados como los rayos del sol, caían sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos, de una tonalidad azulada, estaban fijos en su reflejo, con una mirada perdida, como si su mente estuviera a miles de kilómetros de allí. No tenía ganas para nada, y menos para salir aquel día. Iba a celebrarse una de las fiestas de sociedad más importantes de Asgard, en Valhalla, y todas las princesas debían de acudir por su condición. Y ella no podía faltar. Era uno de los inconvenientes de pertenecer a la nobleza.

Tanto sus hermanas como su madre y el resto de su familia la instaban a ir allí. Y su hermana Nanna la intentaba convencer diciéndola que su querido Theoric también estaría allí. Y por desgracia, había dado en el blanco. Era algo conocido por todos de que tenía una gran amistad con aquel soldado perteneciente a los Halcones Escarlata, y toda su familia estaba convencida que esa amistad acabaría en matrimonio. Ella se mostraba bastante esquiva con respecto a ese tema, pero era un tema que se presentaría en breve. Sus padres estaban deseosos de que se casara, pues ya estaba en la época ideal para ello, y lo que querían era que viviera feliz como el resto de sus hermanas, en especial como su hermana Nanna, su hermana más querida. Siempre la había tomado como modelo.

Así que Sigyn no tuvo más remedio que acudir a aquella fiesta. Por una parte, volvería a ver de nuevo a sus amigos y conocidos, ya que había estado ausente durante una buena temporada debido a unos estudios de magia que era obligatorio que los hiciera alejada del entrañable hogar. Pero ya estaba de nuevo allí, y su visita no había sido más deseada. Todos estaban impacientes por ver cuánto tiempo aguantaba la joven diosa sin estar casada. Era el secreto a voces de que Theoric planeaba pedir su mano formalmente dentro de poco. Desechó esas ideas de su cabeza, porque si iba allí era para pasárselo bien, y no estar dándole vueltas a algo que era probable que sucediera. Los rumores en general se basaban en conjeturas, y no solían acertar. Aunque en el caso de Theoric… ella también había estado pensando sobre su amistad con el guerrero, porque lo veía como un buen amigo, alguien en quien confiar pero… ¿podría verlo como algo más? ¿Acaso su corazón esperaba su amor? No es que fuera muy experta en ese tema, aunque fuera hija de la diosa del amor, y tampoco la gustaba hablar de ese tipo de cosas con sus hermanas o madre. Era un asunto muy embarazoso, y no se creía tan guapa como para gustar a algún dios de esa forma. Sus hermanas eran más guapas que ella, su madre, y muchas nobles asgardianas de su misma edad. Theoric la vería como una gran amiga, pero dudaba de que fuera, a sus ojos, algo más.

Se miró por última vez al espejo. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño alto, decorado por una diadema dorada de la que caía una tela brillante de seda, transparente, como una cascada dorada que conjuntaba con sus rubios cabellos. Un collar sencillo de plata colgaba de su cuello, una joya que tenía una enorme carga sentimental, pues fue un regalo de sus padres, a los que amaba con toda su alma. Un sencillo pero precioso vestido de color blanco cubría su cuerpo, sedoso, vaporoso, que caía elegante hasta los tobillos. Poseía un corsé de tonalidades doradas, decorado con motivos geométricos de todo tipo, que se entrelazaban, se enfrentaban y ocupaban todo el espacio que podían ocupar. Una semitransparente tela que iba de un brazo a otro, tomando como punto de inicio y final las muñecas. La falda del vestido estaba compuesta por diversas capas, siendo las más externas totalmente transparentes, dejando ver las capas interiores, más opacas.

Después del paseo, llegaron a la sala principal del Valhalla, donde se realizaban todas las recepciones y fiestas. Aquel lugar, de un tamaño capaz de reunir a toda la población de Asgard, estaba lleno de todos los miembros de las familias asgardianas. Miles de vestidos ondulantes por las vueltas de los pasos de baile, hombres conversando, risas, voces… en resumen, un buen ambiente. La verdad es que, hasta ese momento, no había ningún problema. A Sigyn le encantaba ese ambiente, porque una se lo podía pasar muy bien. Lo malo era que, nada más entrar con su familia, una gran multitud se giró para verla, mientras seguían conversando o bailando.

Todos a su alrededor bailaban, despreocupados, con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros. Sigyn les envidiaba. Ella también quería evadirse de sus problemas en aquel lugar, pero no podía disponer de ese lujo. Tenía que buscar a todos sus conocidos, saludarlos como es debido, preguntarles sobre su vida (aunque eso no la importara mucho). Estaba tan pendiente de eso, que no se dio cuenta de que una figura, muy familiar para ella, se acercaba a sus espaldas. La dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, por lo que ella se giró sobresaltada, dispuesta a huir si era necesario. Cuando se dio cuenta de quién había hecho eso, no pudo hacer nada más que una reverencia de respeto.

- Thor, vaya susto que me has dado. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

- Tranquila Sigyn, no tienes que comportarte de esa manera conmigo. No soy peligroso.

- Ya. Hay peligros más importantes… –y comenzó a reír, tapándose la boca con una mano-. No quería venir, pero mi familia se ha unido para arrastrarme aquí. No hay nada como una familia unida.

- Ya decía yo que si venías no era para hacernos una visita. Es broma. Ven conmigo, seguro que mis padres se alegran de verte de nuevo. Has pasado muchos meses fuera, y se ha notado en el Palacio.

- Será un honor saludarlos.

Sorteando a los invitados, Thor y Sigyn se dirigían a una zona más apartada, donde se reunían los señores de Asgard, la familia real. Por causas de seguridad, siempre permanecían en un lugar más apartado, donde podían disfrutar de una velada más calmada. Solo podían acudir los familiares más cercanos, como hermanos o padres, y unos pocos acompañantes. Odín se encontraba sentado en su trono de oro, viendo con su único ojo la fiesta con ojos aprobadores. Su esposa, la hermosa Frigga, estaba a su lado como consorte fiel y devota a su esposo. Cada vez que la veía, Sigyn creía que cada día era más bella. Parecía que poseía un aurea especial, que la hacía mucho más regia de lo que ya era gracias a su cargo y porte. Cuando fue visible para ellos, Frigga se levantó de su lugar al lado de Odín y se acercó para dar la bienvenida a Sigyn, con los brazos abiertos. La abrazó con fuerza, pues a pesar de que no era su hija, la quería como si lo fuera. Además, Sigyn a petición de su madre, había sido asistente personal de Frigga en su etapa de adolescente, y lo seguía siendo, pues a su lado aprendía todo tipo de cosas. Gracias a eso, había conocido a los dos hijos de los monarcas: Thor y Loki.

Tras recibir ese recibimiento tan afectuoso de Frigga, les siguió hasta llegar al trono donde descansaba Odín. Saludando como su madre le había enseñado, se arrodilló dirigiendo la mirada al suelo, y sosteniendo la falda del vestido para que no fuera molesta. Odín, al ver a la dulce Sigyn que también amaba como una hija, se levantó y la hizo levantarse. También la dio un abrazo lleno de cariño.

- Dichosos sea mi ojo, Sigyn, ya eres toda una mujer –decía mientras dejaba de abrazarla-.

- Os agradezco el cumplido, mi señor Odín –respondía un tanto sonrojada Sigyn –es un honor viniendo de vos.

- Tonterías, tonterías. ¿Cuándo has llegado de tu viaje?

- Hace solo un día, señor.

- Si hubieran sido más me hubiera enfadado, porque no has venido a visitarnos para hacernos saber que estabas bien. ¿Vas a retomar tu puesto como dama de compañía de Frigga?

- Para mí sería todo un honor, señor. Disfruto mucho de la compañía de la señora Frigga, y he aprendido muchísimo de ella.

- Estaba deseando que dijeras eso –Frigga se añadió a la conversación –porque ansío tu compañía como antaño. Y así puedes estar también con nuestros hijos, que también te echaban de menos.

- Eso me han comentado, pero tampoco creo que me echaran tanto de menos –dijo Sigyn con una sonrisa graciosa en los labios –solo quieren ser amables conmigo.

- Eso no es cierto. Yo adoro las conversaciones que manteníamos –empezó a decir Thor – y Loki… digamos que también te echa de menos por lo mismo.

- Hablando de Loki, no le he visto en la fiesta, y tampoco está aquí. ¿Acaso está enfermo? –en su voz se podía apreciar la preocupación-.

- Tranquila, lo único que vendrá más tarde. Odia este tipo de fiestas –respondió Thor-.

- Veo que sigue exactamente igual.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de que dejemos a Sigyn que vuelva a la fiesta. Si Freya no la ve en poco, seguro que se preocupa. Como si no la conociera –y sonrió a Sigyn –y tampoco queremos privarte de la diversión.

- Me retiro ya. Gracias por el recibimiento.

Haciendo una nueva reverencia, mucho más profunda que la anterior, Sigyn salió de la sala, dejando a la familia real sola. Todos depositaron sus miradas en la marcha de la joven, que era toda una dama.

- Es clavada a su madre cuando tenía esa edad –comenzó a decir Frigga para romper aquel silencio -.

- Cierto. Es clavada a ella.

Loki, el hermano de Thor que faltaba, acababa de llegar a la celebración. Era conocido por ser una persona oscura, misteriosa, que no le gustaba la conversación ni tampoco las fiestas. Pero si estaba allí era por algo muy concreto: su hermano le había dicho que Sigyn, su amiga de la infancia, había regresado de su viaje. Habían pasado ya muchos meses, y en ese tiempo seguramente ella habría cambiado, es posible que hasta no la reconociera. Eso era imposible; sus ojos verdosos eran muy difíciles de olvidar, además de su pelo dorado y su manera de actuar. Un tanto temperamental y muy independiente, era única en Asgard. Y quizá por esas razones estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Eso, y que era una de las muy pocas que veían en él algo bueno.

Miró hacia todos lados, para intentar encontrarla. Tenía unas ganas terribles de verla, y no podía disimular mucho más sus deseos. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, logró su objetivo: Sigyn se encontraba junto a su hermano, mientras conversaban amistosamente. Es cierto que en un principio había sentido muchos celos por su hermano, porque se llevaba muy bien con ella, pero sabía que su hermano amaba a otra persona. Y Sigyn lo sabía, y al menos aparentemente no se entristecía cada vez que sacaba la conversación, sino que le animaba a decírselo y la daba todo su apoyo. Si estuviera realmente enamorada, no se le pasaría eso por la cabeza.

Con pasos grandes y veloces, se dirigió hacia ellos. Sigyn se encontraba de espaldas, así que la sorpresa sería mayor para ella. Thor vio cómo su hermano se acercaba, y se preocupó de que Sigyn no se girara por nada del mundo.

- Saludos, hermano. Te he visto desde lejos y no he podido evitar preguntarme con qué hermosa doncella estás hablando. Seguro que es nueva, ¿verdad? –nada más decir eso, Sigyn se giró, porque reconocería era voz en cualquier sitio. Era Loki. Lo abrazó con fuerza, y si hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente, lo habría asfixiado -.

- ¡Loki! ¡Me alegro muchísimo de verte! –la inocencia y candidez de Sigyn cada vez agradaban más a Loki –creía que estabas enfermo, por lo que estaba un poco preocupada. Llevo tanto tiempo fuera que ya se me había olvidado que te desagradan en extremo estos actos sociales. No has cambiado nada.

- Y tú tampoco, al menos psíquicamente. Has crecido bastante, y tu belleza no tiene nada que envidiar a la de tu hermana. Ya eres toda una mujer.

- Claro, y con orgullo –dijo Sigyn, para seguir la broma de Loki. Este sonrió, complacido porque no hubiera cambiado ni un ápice de su personalidad-.

- Yo tengo que marcharme. La dejo en tus manos, hermano –y dio una palmada en el hombro de Loki, a modo de despedida. También se despidió de Sigyn, y se marchó, dejándolos solos. Tenía a muchas personas más que saludar -.

Se quedaron los dos solos. Él agradeciendo a Thor que se hubiera marchado, y ella dando gracias a que, si estaba con Loki, podría evitar visitas indeseadas. Todo marchaba perfectamente. Loki, que no estaba a gusto en aquel lugar cargado y lleno de gente, invitó a Sigyn a dar un agradable paseo por los jardines del Valhalla, donde estarían más tranquilos. Ella aceptó encantada, y ofreció su mano para salir. Loki la tomó un poco temeroso en su interior. Sería un dios malvado para casi todos, pero también tenía su lado sensible y atento. Una faceta que solo sacaba a la luz con Sigyn.

Mientras se alejaban de la fiesta, Nanna observaba a su hermana. La verdad es que en el fondo la guardaba cierta envidia, porque Sigyn era de una belleza increíble, más que ella, considerada como la representante de la belleza y de la naturaleza en Asgard. Con una copa entre sus manos, seguía a su hermana con la mirada. No la gustaba nada que tuviera tantas confianzas con Loki, aunque perteneciera a la familia real. Loki era una persona fría, misteriosa, conocido por sus trucos y mentiras. Nunca comprendería por qué era tan querido por su hermano y padres. Ellos eran tan diferentes… No se fiaba de él, y menos si su hermana estaba en medio. Sabía que Sigyn pasaba muchas horas a su lado, charlando, y esa amistad que se había forjado podía ir a más. Y eso era lo que no la gustaba. Tenía que alejarla de Loki, y la mejor forma para hacerlo era que se casase antes con otra persona. Siempre se decía a sí misma que no lo hacía por envidia, porque su hermana fuera del gusto de uno de los príncipes asgardianos, sino simplemente porque se preocupaba de ella. Loki era conocido por su maldad, sus engaños y su astucia para conseguir lo que quería, sin importarle los medios a emplear. Y su hermana era tan inocente… que estando en los brazos de aquel hombre estaría continuamente manipulada, incluso obligándola a hacer cosas terribles en nombre del amor.

Pero Sigyn nunca tenía problemas cuando estaba con Loki. Siempre que se encontraba a su lado se sentía feliz, llena de energía, como si no hubiera problemas en el mundo. Era un sentimiento extraño, porque no sabía muy bien a qué se debía. Pero no la importaba, porque no era nada molesto, sino todo lo contrario. Cuando ya se encontraban en un lugar más apacible, fuera de todo aquel ruido de la fiesta, se sentaron en un banco de mármol, finamente tallado, y que tenía un panorama magnífico; desde allí se tenía una perspectiva de todo el complejo del Valhalla, con sus enormes edificios de color dorado, resplandecientes a causa del sol. Sigyn, que había pasado unos cuantos años alejada de todo ese esplendor, estaba extasiada. Aunque su hogar tenía sus más y sus menos, lo echaba mucho de menos. Sobre todo la belleza que lo envolvía todo. Pocos lugares dentro de lo extenso que es el universo pueden jactarse de ser tan o más bellas que el Valhalla…

- Es un lugar magnífico… -comentó Sigyn, mientras seguía con la mirada clavada en las vistas que poseían -.

- Sí, pero solo lo es por su belleza –respondió Loki, con un tono de enfado en su voz-.

- ¿Sólo por su belleza? Yo creo que tiene más cosas para ser considerado como un lugar maravilloso –y desvió su mirada, para clavar sus ojos en los de Loki -, ¿ha pasado algo en mi ausencia?

Loki se mantuvo en silencio un rato, sopesando las palabras que iba a decir –no ha pasado nada. Solo que el palacio ha estado más vacío y triste que de costumbre. Desde que te marchaste.

- Vaya, veo que tu hermano y tú me echáis demasiado de menos. No es bueno que dependáis tanto de mí… -y empezó a reírse, de forma dulce y melodiosa –tampoco soy tan imprescindible, en serio –incluso estaba un poco sonrojada-.

- Eres la única con la que puedo hablar tranquilamente, Sigyn, la única.

- Vale, ahora sí que pasa algo, ¿qué ha ocurrido, Loki?

- Nada.

- ¿De verdad? Loki, no me mientas –Sigyn se había acercado a Loki, todavía con sus ojos clavados en los de él, y con cara de preocupación. Iba a averiguar lo que le estaba pasando.

- Han pasado una serie de cosas, que no tienes por qué saber, que me han hecho reflexionar sobre muchas cosas. Nada más.

- ¿Y qué cosas son? Me estás empezando a preocupar de verdad. ¿Es algo relacionado contigo? ¿Con tu hermano? ¿Con tus padres? ¿Es grave? –Sigyn no sabía qué podía ser ni con quién podría estar relacionado. Lo más probable es que tendría que ver con él mismo, y era lo que más miedo la daba. Loki no solía comportarse con ella de esa manera. Le notaba nervioso y… ¿preocupado? -.

- Sigyn… ¿tendrías como amigo a un monstruo?

Esa pregunta es muy inquietante, Loki. -¿Amigo de un monstruo? Depende de la persona. Si es muy importante para mí, no me importaría. Lo más importante de uno es lo que tiene en su interior –y se llevó la mano al pecho –es lo único que importa.

- Ya veo…

- ¿Y por qué me preguntas eso? Deberás reconocerme que no es una pregunta "normal" que digamos.

- Solo quería saber tu opinión acerca de ese tema. Hay muchos que no piensan lo mismo que tú, por no decir la gran mayoría.

- Loki, ¿por qué te estás comportando de esa manera? Estás actuando de una forma extraña, muy misteriosa… más que de costumbre. Eso puedo perdonártelo, porque eres así, pero, ¿estás insinuando que te estoy mintiendo para quedar bien?

- Todos lo hacen al fin y al cabo. ¿Tú eres distinta del resto? –sus ojos, en ese momento, miraban con un odio profundo a Sigyn.

- No entiendo tu cambio de humor. Hace unos minutos te alegrabas muchísimo de verme, y ahora, ¿me miras de esta forma? ¿Acaso he hecho o dicho algo que te molestara? Solo por contestarte de esa manera, ¿merezco todo esto?

- Estoy harto que todos se comporten de esta forma conmigo, porque simplemente soy un príncipe. Si fuera un asgardiano del montón, la gente me trataría al menos con más sinceridad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "comportarse de esta forma"? De verdad que no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando… -Sigyn estaba realmente confundida. Loki actuaba movido por el odio, y no sabía a qué se debía. Hace unos minutos estaba feliz y contento. Fue alejarse del ruido de la fiesta cuando sus facciones empezaron a cambiar. Todo era demasiado extraño -.

- Como soy un príncipe de Asgard, la gente me trata de forma hipócrita. Están detrás de uno, halagándole, y se guardan las verdades en su interior. Nunca las dicen. Se alimentan de las debilidades de uno, para luego atacar donde más duele. Son los que crean los rumores, esas terribles dagas que se clavan en el pecho de todos los que las sufren… Es una sensación horrible. Además soy la presa ideal porque… -en ese momento se calló, porque iba a decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda la vida -.

- ¿Porque…?

- Nada. No tiene importancia. Es mejor que lo dejemos ahí. No quiero molestarte más. Acabas de llegar, y yo estoy preocupándote en exceso por una tontería. No tengo derecho a hacer eso. Es mejor que vuelvas a la fiesta, sé lo mucho que te gustan. Es mejor que me quede yo solo.

Sigyn sabía exactamente qué hacer. Tomó la mano de Loki, y le abrazó. Siempre que ella se sentía mal, triste o deprimida, lo único que la hacía feliz eran los abrazos. La hacían sentir querida y apreciada. Se convertían en un apoyo de las personas que ama. Las palabras sobran cuando alguien te abraza. Por eso abrazó a Loki. Por muy oscuro o misterioso que se presentara ante el mundo, era una persona en el fondo sensible y leal a sus sentimientos. La acción de Sigyn había pillado totalmente desprevenido a Loki. Sentía a Sigyn muy cerca, podía aspirar su aroma, sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo… uno de sus sueños más profundos se hacía realidad. Enseguida correspondió a su abrazo, estrechándola con fuerza, mientras la susurraba al oído su agradecimiento.

Así pasaron los minutos, en ese abrazo que parecía eterno. Poco a poco, Loki deshizo su abrazo, y se separó un poco de Sigyn, lo suficiente como para que sus rostros quedaran enfrente el uno del otro. Sigyn estaba un poco sonrojada, pero no hacía ningún además de que la molestara. Sus ojos verdosos miraban fijamente a los azulados de Loki, con una mezcla de cariño y comprensión. Con suavidad, Loki llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Sigyn, para sostener su rostro entre las manos. Estaban tan cerca, que sentían las respiraciones del otro.

- Vaya, esto es un poco extraño –comenzó a decir Sigyn, para romper el silencio que reinaba en el lugar-.

- ¿Te molesta?

- No, no, para nada. Entre todas las personas que están aquí, tú eres en quien más confío. Me alegro de volver para verte de nuevo. Eres un amigo muy importante para mí, pues siempre me estás apoyando cuando más lo necesito.

- Debes de ser la única persona aquí dentro que piensa eso, de nuevo –aunque hubiera dicho eso, en su interior sentía una rabia casi incontenible. Ella nunca lo vería como algo más que un amigo, y eso le carcomía el alma. Era tan buena, amable, simpática… que jamás se fijaría en alguien tan misterioso y con fama más oscura que él. Además de guardar un pequeño secreto, que muy pocos conocían -.

Poco a poco, sus rostros se volvieron a separar. Sigyn seguía sonriendo, mientras que Loki no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento, pero se notaba que interiormente también estaba sonriendo, aunque sintiera cierta rabia e impotencia en su ser. De qué valía ser "hijo" de Odín, de qué valían sus poderes, si no podía tener lo que quisiera. El sol se encontraba más bajo, tocando el horizonte. Los tonos anaranjados iban sustituyéndose por tonos más oscuros, propios de la noche. El día estaba tocando a su fin. En silencio, se quedaron viendo la caída del sol, hasta que las luces, programadas para encenderse cuando la luz decayera, se encendieron a lo largo de la terraza del palacio. El ruido del interior empezó a disminuir, señal que indicaba que la fiesta, al igual que el día, terminaba. Sigyn suspiró, porque eso significaba que tenía que volver a casa, y no la apetecía. Estaba muy a gusto allí. Pero si no aparecía por la fiesta, la bronca de sus padres y hermanas sería terrible, y no quería pasar por un mal rato.

- Creo que debería entrar en el salón. Si mis padres no me ven por ahí aunque solo sea al final de la fiesta, las consecuencias no van a ser muy buenas… no me apetece nada, pero debo hacerlo –y suspiró de nuevo -.

- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Ve y diviértete. Me sabe muy mal que te haya hecho pasar un mal rato justo en tu primer día de regreso.

- Tranquilo, los amigos están para ayudar en cualquier momento. Ya sabes que, siempre que te sientas así, lo que debes hacer es hablar con alguien de confianza, como hago yo. Y espero que algún día me cuentes ese secreto que no puedes sacar de la cabeza.

Dicho eso, dio un beso en la mejilla a Loki como signo de amistad y se marchó para reunirse con su familia y el resto de los nobles de Asgard. Loki se quedó solo, meditando sobre el encuentro. Desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba enamorado de Sigyn. Era una de las pocas que le trataban como a uno más, y que no la importaba en absoluto su carácter o personalidad. Le aceptaba tal y como era. Ambos se conocían demasiado bien, porque se conocieron desde que eran muy pequeños. Ella, junto con su hermano Thor y él mismo eran inseparables. Desde hacía unos cuantos años, desde que Sigyn se marchó, Loki estuvo planeando la mejor manera de declararse a Sigyn. Tampoco quería romper su amistad, porque sabía que ella tenía sus temores hacia el matrimonio. Cada vez que escuchaba la palabra matrimonio o compromiso, temblaba como una niña pequeña y se negaba en redondo. Si se atrevía a decírselo, podía acabar con esa relación, y era lo último que quería hacer en este mundo.

Dejando a Loki con sus cavilaciones, Sigyn entró de nuevo al salón, y allí encontró a sus padres conversando animadamente con otros nobles. Nada más verla, su padre la llamó para presentarla ante aquellas personas. Iwaldi, su padre, era una persona muy afable, tranquila y un tanto despreocupada. Aunque tenía un gran estatus en la jerarquía social, al igual que buena fama y dinero, vivía de una forma muy campechana; el lujo y los privilegios no le atraían en absoluto. Se dedicaba a forjar todo tipo de armas y objetos de forma desinteresada (pues no necesitaba trabajar para ganar dinero), y era un padre que se preocupaba en exceso por sus hijas. Eran lo único que le importaban, junto con su esposa. Y la pequeña Sigyn la que más. Estaba en una edad complicada, pues según la tradición debería buscar a un esposo, pero era tan independiente que sería muy complicado. Pero Theoric había robado sus corazones, y veían en él al perfecto candidato para su hija. Y lo más importante, ellos consideraban que el amor era mutuo.

Sigyn pasó todo lo que quedaba de la fiesta conversando, hablando con diversos nobles de su misma edad por el hecho de ser educada. Muchos intentaron que su corazón se fijara en otras personas, pero Sigyn parecía inmune ante sus galanterías. Y, en el momento de mayor clímax de la fiesta, apareció la persona más esperada de la misma: Theoric, uno de los soldados más conocidos e importantes de los Halcones Escarlata, la guardia personal de Odín. Aunque no pertenecían a la alta nobleza, tenían muchos privilegios y derechos, a la par que deberes. Y entre los privilegios podían acudir a ese tipo de fiestas. Y Theoric, sabiendo que su querida Sigyn había vuelto de su viaje, acudió a la cita.

- Sigyn, con tu belleza atraes a una gran cantidad de nobles. Sin duda estás arrasando en la fiesta –dijo con tono divertido Theoric -. Así es más fácil dar contigo.

- Te parecerá gracioso, pero estoy bastante harta. Antes venía aquí y me lo pasaba muy bien hablando y bailando. Ahora tengo que quitarme jóvenes nobles como moscas. ¿Acaso no entienden que vengo aquí a pasar un buen rato, y nada más?

- Es lo que tiene ser tan bella.

- Es lo que tiene ser hija de la diosa del amor. Pero no soy tan guapa como mis hermanas, o mi madre.

- Eso lo dices desde tu punto de vista, desde el mío es algo distinto.

- Bueno, cambiemos de tema. Pensaba que irías a visitarme nada más volver de mi viaje. Pero no viniste -Sigyn parecía triste, pero sabía que no había podido ir a visitarla debido a su trabajo. Pero siempre era gracioso ver cómo Theoric salía de cada atolladero, con su conocida improvisación y don para salir airoso de todo tipo de situaciones -.

- El destino se puso en mi contra, y un improvisto hizo imposible ir a verte. Así que ruego me perdoneis, mi dulce señora -y realizó una reverencia, mientras tomaba su delicada mano y la besaba -.

- Resultas muy gracioso cuando hablas de esa forma -comentó Sigyn entre risas -. No te pega nada. Prefiero tu modo de habla normal.

- Tengo el remedio ideal para compensarte por ello -y dicho eso, llevó a Sigyn a la zona de baile. Se encargó de colocar las manos de Sigyn en el lugar indicado, mientras sonreía. Cuando ya estaba todo dispuesto, comenzaron a bailar al son de la música -.

¿Celebramos algo? –Sigyn sonrió –porque que yo sepa no te gusta bailar. Dices que pareces un cojo, cosa en la que no estoy de acuerdo.

Pues creo que está claro–dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Sigyn y la llevaba a la zona de baile. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, bailando, continuó su discurso –por el simple hecho de que has regresado. No sabes lo que me he aburrido sin tu compañía. Y también es una forma de demostrarte que haría cualquier cosa por ti... incluso bailar.

- Debo de ser el alma de la fiesta, porque Thor me ha dicho lo mismo. Y seguro que prefieres matar a todos los trols del mundo antes que bailar. ¡Odias el baile! ¿Seguro que no tuviste algún problema en las fiestas cuando eras pequeño? Porque no lo entiendo...

- Quién sabe. Es un aspecto misterioso de mi personalidad. Dejaré que intentes averiguarlo. Aunque no te lo pidiera, seguro que tu cabeza está maquinando ya cómo conseguirlo. Deberías ser espía, en vez de estudiar magia. Llegarías muy lejos.

Como respuesta, Sigyn le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, mientras bailaban al compás de la música. Definitivamente, le alegraba estar allí. De vuelta al hogar, junto a sus amigos… y a aquellos que ocupaban un lugar muy especial en su corazón. Ella no se percataba de ello, pero una persona los observaba desde la lejanía.


	2. Un vínculo especial

Los días pasaban con normalidad para Sigyn, en la tranquilidad de su morada. De vez en cuando, acudían su hermana Nanna con su esposo Baldr para pasar la tarde en los jardines, charlando animadamente. A Sigyn le gustaba mucho hablar con Baldr, pues lo consideraba como una persona culta y decente, buena, amable… y se notaba que su hermana lo adoraba, y no sin razón. Además, en muchas ocasiones traía pequeños regalos para ella, sobre todo libros, algo que agradecía mucho, porque así podría distraerse por las tardes; incluso los llevaba a sus visitas al Valhalla, y los comentaba con Loki, al que también le gustaba la lectura.

Lo peor estaba todavía por llegar… faltaba muy poco para su cumpleaños, y nada más que se celebrara, sus padres muy probablemente adelantarían los planes de boda. Ella sentía mucha vergüenza, pero su imaginación ya estaba jugándola malas pasadas. En varios de sus sueños, se encontraba felizmente casada, sentada en una hermosa habitación que refulgía con destellos dorados. Su rostro reflejaba una amplia sonrisa, mientras se frotaba con una de las manos su vientre, bastante hinchado. De pronto, la puerta se abría y entraba con paso decidido Loki. Después de darla un cariñoso beso en la frente, se sentaba a su lado y acariciaba también el vientre, mientras sonreía y la miraba con ternura. El sueño se repitió durante muchas noches, hasta el punto de sentirse avergonzada por soñar ese tipo de cosas. Con el tiempo, hasta creía que se podía hacer realidad. Nunca lo había admitido, pero en el fondo sabía que Loki despertaba en ella sentimientos que nunca antes otra persona había conseguido; y al igual que sabía eso, también se encargaba de mentirse a ella misma, diciéndose que eso era imposible. Ella pertenecía a la alta nobleza, a la familia Vanir, pero no a la realeza. Y, como siempre, no podía aspirar al amor de un príncipe, aunque fuera muy querida por sus padres y por él mismo.

A causa de todas estas cosas, empezaba a comportarse de una forma extraña con Loki, hasta que llegó un momento en el que no quería ni verlo, incluso evitaba su presencia. Acudía cada vez menos al Valhalla para pasar las tardes con él y con Thor. Ese malestar también se reflejó en su cuerpo, comiendo la mitad de lo que solía, adelgazando un poco. Sus ojos ya no brillaban como antaño, y estaba más pálida que de costumbre. Pero seguía esforzándose por mantener aquella sonrisa que siempre estaba en su rostro, su humor e independencia. Al menos de esa forma evitaría que sus padres investigaran sobre sus dolencias. Sabía que su madre la observaba con ojos preocupados, temiendo lo que la pudiera estar pasando. Y sus hermanas, que la conocían perfectamente, también empezaron a sospechar.

Uno de esos días, Theoric vino de visita a su casa. Saludando cortésmente a los señores Iwaldi y Freya, preguntó por Sigyn, pues hacía mucho que no hablaba con ella y no hacía más que recordarla todas las noches. Ellos, con cortesía, le informaron de que se encontraba en el jardín, en uno de los bancos que se encontraban bajo la refrescante sombra de unos árboles. Con rapidez se dirigió hacia allí. Sus padres le habían hablado una y otra vez de la importancia que tenía su unión con Sigyn, y en un principio el joven no sentía una atracción muy definida por ella. Pero a medida que la veía, hablaba con ella, sentía en su interior que se preocupaba por ella. Y el amor nació en su pecho, ardiente e imparable. Con el consentimiento de ambas familias, nada podía salir mal. Solo que ella también sintiera lo mismo, y todo sería perfecto. Para nada sabía de los sentimientos encontrados de la joven Sigyn, que la atormentaban también en sueños, haciendo que no pudiera dormir.

Sigyn se encontraba sentada en el jardín, con un libro apoyado entre sus rodillas, enfrascada en la lectura. Era en esos precisos momentos cuando necesitaba más que nunca la lectura, pues conseguía evadirse de la realidad que a veces se mostraba tan cruel. La lectura se convertía en su única amiga, aquella que podía calmar sus sentimientos y entretenerla. Estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de la llegada de un invitado, de Theoric, que rompió el silencio del jardín y de sus pensamientos.

Buenas tardes, mi querida Sigyn. Vuestros padres me han comentado que estabais un poco alicaída, así que decidí venir a visitaros para alegraros un poco la tarde –y esbozó una amable sonrisa, para calmar los nervios de la joven -.

¡Oh, Theoric! –dijo sobresaltada Sigyn, pues no se había percatado de su presencia –me habéis dado un buen susto. Estaba tan enfrascada en la lectura, que no me había dado cuenta de que estabais a mis espaldas. Muchas gracias por preocuparos, pero no era necesario que vinierais. Me siento mal si mi situación os ha obligado a venir aquí. No soy tan importante como para que os preocupéis así por mí – y sonrió, un poco forzadamente -.

No seáis tan dura contigo misma, Sigyn –dijo, mientras se tomaba la libertad de sentarse a su lado, sin dejar de sonreír –todos están preocupados por ti. Eres muy importante para tus padres, hermanas y… para mí. Y por favor, no me malinterpretes. No estoy interesado en los lazos matrimoniales por conveniencia, sino en las uniones basadas en amor verdadero, puro y sencillo, aquel que es capaz de traspasar cualquier barrera. Puedo asegurarte que mi preocupación es sincera. Antes erais tan alegre, tan activa… ¿qué os pasa?

Theoric… estoy algo confundida. La verdad, no sé qué hacer. Eres una de las personas en la que más confío, pues eres noble de corazón y humilde donde los haya. Siento que cuando vienes, mi corazón se llena de alegría; tu sola presencia es capaz de hacer eso. No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí en estos meses. Hay acciones que son imposibles de compensar.

Bueno, puedes compensármelo de una manera –y, tomando el libro, lo dejó a un lado –primero, apartemos la lectura, que leer tanto no es bueno –Sigyn sonrió sin necesidad de forzar sus labios. Entonces, Theoric tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas –cuando alguien tiene problemas internos que se dedican a entrechocar y pelearse dentro de la cabeza, como una batalla, lo mejor es desahogarse con un amigo, con alguien de confianza plena. Sigyn, no voy a presionarte, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es contarlo. Soltarlo todo.

Theoric… -Sigyn no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Su interlocutor tenía toda la razón, pero las cosas por desgracia no eran tan fáciles. Se había hecho a sí misma la promesa de no contarle nada de sus problemas a Loki o a Theoric, los centros del problema, porque sin quererlo podría causar tensiones que acabarían en problemas más graves. Quería contarlo… pero Theoric no era la persona idónea -. De todo corazón te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no puedo contarte nada. Digamos que… digamos que es el tipo de secretos que es mejor que permanezcan en el anonimato que al descubierto. Y con descubierto me refiero a que lo sepa una sola persona, no pongo en duda tu palabra.

Si ese es tu deseo, así se hará –empezó a juguetear un poco con los dedos de la diosa –y tus dedos están un poco desnudos, ¿no crees?

Desnudos –y se rio ligeramente, de forma melodiosa e inocente –no sé a qué te refieres con eso. Ya empezamos con tus enigmas y frases sin un aparente sentido. ¿No te cansas de hablar tan misteriosamente a veces? Seguro que tus compañeros de armas se quejan a cada rato de las excentricidades de su capitán… -sabía que si decía eso, la fibra sensible de Theoric saltaría, y cuando eso ocurría Sigyn se lo pasaba más que bien. Empezaban siempre a discutir, para acabar riéndose a carcajada limpia -.

Estás ante uno de los mejores guerreros de los Halcones Escarlata, siempre al servicio de Odín. Y uno de los mejores espadachines de Asgard. Puedo ser todo lo misterioso que pueda, pues mis soldados me tienen que obedecer sin rechistar –se había levantado, separando sus manos de las de Sigyn, y había desenvainado su espada del cinto. Se dedicaba a realizar giros de muñeca, estocadas en el aire, como si se enfrentara a un enemigo imaginario -. ¿Has visto? Este es el poder de un Halcón Escarlata, de un buen soldado. ¿Impresionada?

Un poco solo. Esperaba más.

¿Más? Creo que has leído demasiados libros de caballería, y crees que las hazañas de los antiguos son reales.

¿Acaso no lo son?

El toque de la exageración y la leyenda son inevitables –Theoric se encogió de hombros. Su experiencia le había enseñado de muchas de las hazañas de las que se vanagloriaban los antiguos héroes estaban tildadas con cierta fantasía, aunque no por ello dejarían de ser un modelo a seguir para los guerreros de Asgard -. Además, no puedes juzgar algo que desconoces. ¿O acaso sabes luchar?

¿Quién te ha dicho lo contrario? –Sigyn estaba de pie, ante Theoric, que seguía moviendo su espada de un lado a otro. No le temía, porque sabía que no la haría daño. Pero aunque se encontrara ante el peor de los enemigos de Asgard, no se movería de su posición. Una de las cosas que había heredado de sus padres, más concretamente de su padre, era la valentía y parte de sangre guerrera -. Si me das una espada, te demostraré de lo que soy capaz.

Sigyn en su forma guerrera, esto sí que no me lo pierdo –con un rápido movimiento desenfundó una segunda espada que tenía enganchada a su cinturón y la lanzó hacia Sigyn, que la tomó con las dos manos. El arma tenía un peso considerado, pero teniendo en cuenta que los Asgardianos pueden soportar enormes cantidades de peso, era una pluma para ella -. Tienes suerte, llevo una espada de sobra. Pero pasemos a los actos. Ya sabes, las palabras son vanas si no son acompañadas por las acciones –dicho eso, se colocó en posición de batalla, con el pie derecho ligeramente adelantado, con los sentidos alerta para cualquier movimiento de su contrario -.

Olvidas que he sido enseñada por Iwaldi –continuó Sigyn –y por el más extraño y especial de todos los soldados de Asgard, Theoric –y le dedicó una mirada burlona -. Pero no puedo negarme a un reto tan prometedor como este. ¡Qué empiece el combate!

Alzando su espada, mientras avanzaba hacia Theoric, Sigyn se sentía llena de vida después de tantos meses sumida en la más absoluta confusión y desesperanza. Estaba imbuida por un poder que había estado profundamente dormido en su interior, y se sentía joven, llena de vitalidad y sobre todo libre. Libre de cualquier dolor que estuviera alojado en su pecho; libre de las torturas mentales que se había autoimpuesto; libre para pasar un rato agradable… con una persona a la que quería de forma sincera y abierta. Quizá fue decisivo aquella espina que no hacía más que clavarse en su corazón "él es un príncipe, y tú una simple noble con pretensiones. Olvídalo, y ve a lo seguro. No sufrirás nunca más".

Lanzó una estocada, que iba directamente al corazón. El soldado la esquivó con facilidad, colocando su espada como barrera. Retrocedió unos pasos, para mantener una distancia considerable con la que poder calcular su próximo movimiento. Avanzó lateralmente, para enviar una estocada en el costado de Sigyn, a poca velocidad, pues predominaba la seguridad de Sigyn. Ella se dio rápidamente cuenta de sus intenciones, y mientras giraba de forma espléndida, como si estuviera bailando, se situó en el lado desprotegido de Theoric mientras terminaba de realizar su movimiento. Levantaba su espada para dar el golpe final en el costado de su contrincante, pero escogió un movimiento demasiado lento porque, a pesar de estar en ventaja por la sorpresa y la posición, estaba luchando contra un soldado curtido en mil batallas. Theoric hizo un brusco movimiento, agachándose mientras con su pierna derecha barría el suelo, provocando que Sigyn perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. De su mano derecha se deslizaba la espada, y su rostro mostraba una evidente sorpresa. No se esperaba ese movimiento.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pues el impacto contra el suelo no sería precisamente suave. De repente, sintió que se mantenía en el aire, con los cabellos colgando, y su espalda tocando algo que no era el suelo… Abrió los ojos, y vio el rostro de Theoric a escasos centímetros del suyo, observándola con una mezcla de preocupación y diversión. Una de sus manos la agarraba por un brazo, mientras que la otra estaba justo en su espalda, sirviendo de apoyo para evitar la caída. La espada de Sigyn había caído verticalmente al suelo, clavándose en la blanda tierra, mientras que la de Theoric simplemente estaba tumbada en el suelo; la había tirado velozmente para socorrer a Sigyn. No pudo evitar ruborizarse, porque jamás había tenido su rostro tan cerca. Empezó a revolverse, pues no se sentía muy cómoda, y menos si Theoric no dejaba de mirarla. El soldado la ayudó a erguirse de nuevo, mientras seguía sonriendo.

¡Has hecho trampa! –decía Sigyn. No sabía qué decir, y el silencio la resultaba bastante incómodo, sobre todo porque seguía rojísima -. En un duelo las zancadillas no están permitidas.

¿Ah, esto era un duelo? Creía que era una pelea de entrenamiento. Así has aprendido una valiosa lección: no te fíes de tu maestro, ni de nadie.

Extraña lección. Creía que los Halcones Escarlata os guiabais por la confianza en el compañero, para formar un regimiento basado en luchar codo con codo –eso lo sabía porque su padre se lo había repetido hasta la saciedad, al igual que Theoric -.

Claro, en los combates individuales.

Sí, claro –Sigyn cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, actuando de una forma un tanto inmadura. La dolía su orgullo, porque sabía que había sido derrotada sin ningún tipo de dificultad por Theoric. Era muy débil, y eso la corroía por dentro -. Pues de haberlo sabido, habría empleado mi magia –manifestó -.

Podrías haberlo hecho. Y entonces estaría en serios aprietos, más de los que ya encarnas con un arma en tus manos.

Mientes.

¿Miento?

Sí, porque no soy una amenaza con la espada. Soy demasiado patosa –y le dio una débil patada a la espada que había dejado caer Theoric -. Y odio ser débil. Me gustaría ser tan poderosa como Sif. Ella sí que sabe manejar bien la espada, como tú, como mi padre.

Hay otras formas de ser fuerte, y no encarnan tener una espada. Me han dicho que dominas gran cantidad de hechizos y controlas los elementos naturales. Pocos pueden presumir de ello.

No es para tanto…

Conociendo tu modestia, seguro que eres buena. Y me aventuro a decir que de las mejores.

Avanzó unos pasos, acercándose a Sigyn. La muchacha se mantenía allí, sin moverse. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Theoric. Entonces, como movida por un resorte, se abalanzó hacia el soldado, con los brazos extendidos, y la clara intención de abrazarlo. Cuando se vio envuelto en aquel abrazo tan improvisado, Theoric no sabía exactamente qué hacer, pues le había pillado con la guardia baja. Lo único que hizo fue corresponder a su abrazo. Sentía la cabeza de la muchacha en su pecho, y ella notaba y escuchaba los latidos del corazón del guerrero. Theoric apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir aquel contacto. Sigyn era reacia a aquel tipo de contactos, pues creía que violaban su "espacio personal", pero en aquella ocasión parecía que había decidido dejar pasar por alto eso. Necesitaba el contacto de alguien querido, y Theoric era uno de ellos, sin duda.

Ninguno de los dos quería deshacerse de aquel abrazo. Les hubiera encantado estar allí, unidos, sin que nadie les molestara ni tampoco que rompieran aquella paz y serenidad que los rodeaba. Parecía que de esa manera podían evadirse de todos los problemas que los rodeaban, y que nada podía afectarles. Sigyn hizo además de alzar su cabeza, y Theoric retiró su barbilla para que ella pudiera realizar su movimiento. Así se quedaron, mirándose el uno al otro, como si así se juraran una fidelidad absoluta y realizaran unos votos que no necesitaban el empleo de palabras. Cuando sentías un vínculo especial con una persona, todo es más fácil, porque puedes prescindir de las palabras. Una mirada lo dice todo, un gesto encierra un deseo fácilmente entendido por el otro, siendo una especie de lenguaje secreto que solo conocían los dos involucrados.

Desde la lejanía, una complacida y melancólica Freya los observaba. Sabía que Theoric era un chico de buen corazón, y que trataría a su hija con toda la bondad de los nueve mundos. No tenía ningún defecto aparente… pero ese no era el problema. Temía que Sigyn, al ser tan joven, no supiera escoger el camino que verdaderamente su corazón anhelaba. A veces se tomaba un rumbo porque en un principio las cosas se presentan en bandeja de plata, pero todo se tuerce con el paso del tiempo. Por eso en ocasiones es preferible entrar en un camino tortuoso, porque al final la recompensa de la felicidad es como catar una de las manzanas de la Inmortalidad. Un merecido premio a las fatigas y adversidades. Y ella, que era la diosa del amor, poco se la podía escapar. No había hablado con Sigyn acerca de sus problemas, pero podía imaginárselos perfectamente. Era su madre, y el instinto de madre nunca fallaba. Nunca.

Freya, deja que disfruten de su intimidad. Dudo que Theoric vaya a hacerla algo malo –dijo Iwaldi, mientras se acercaba a su esposa. La dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, mientras que con sus manos rodeaba su cintura -. Nosotros en su situación también queríamos estar solos para dejar volar nuestra imaginación de jóvenes enamorados. Qué tiempos aquellos, ¿eh?

Sí, buenos tiempos –dijo Freya, mientras acariciaba las manos de Iwaldi –un dulce recuerdo del pasado. Pero el amor no siempre es dulce. Al contrario, en general es amargo y doloroso. Y creo que Sigyn está sufriendo eso.

¿Sigyn? Es cierto que ha pasado unos meses algo alicaída, pero no es más que una etapa de la vida. Se recuperará. Sobre todo cuando esté prometida formalmente con Theoric. Es buen muchacho, sabrá cuidar de ella.

Eso no lo dudo. Solo quiero que nuestra hija sea feliz con el hombre al que ama. Nada más.

Y eso tendrás, mi dulce Freya. ¿No ves que están enamorados? Vamos, tú no te comportarías con alguien de esa forma si no es porque estás enamorada de él. ¿O me equivoco?

No te equivocas –pero siempre se puede amar a más de una persona se decía interiormente Freya, pues ves en otra persona lo que el ser amado no tiene, y también te enamoras. Lo perfecto sería encontrar a alguien que fuera una mezcla de los dos, pero no lo encontrarás. Y lo sabes. Por ello tienes que escoger; y lo que escojas determinará tu futura felicidad -.

¿En qué piensas? –inquirió Iwaldi –estás muy callada. Y la experiencia me dice que cuando ocurre eso es que andas dándole vueltas a una cosa.

Me preguntaba… si Theoric ha sido el único que ha enseñado a mi candorosa hija el manejo de la espada –se giró en redondo, con una evidente molestia, para encararse a su esposo –Iwaldi, espero que no hayas tenido nada que ver en eso.

¿Yo? Qué ocurrencias tienes, Freya. Estoy demasiado ocupado como para enseñarla eso. Ella prefiere la magia. Y es muy buena, según dicen. Me gustaría seguir discutiendo acerca de esto, pero tengo asuntos que me reclaman. Si me disculpas…

Hizo una torpe y rápida reverencia, mientras la daba la espalda y se marchara del lugar. Freya no podía sino sonreír ante la forma de actuar de su esposo. En el fondo no la importaba que le hubiera dado unas clases a Sigyn, sino que pretendía solamente alejarlo de sus pensamientos. Cuando Iwaldi quería saber algo, hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para averiguarlo. Solo podía esperar que todo tomara el camino adecuado. Pero eso solo lo sabían las Nornas, el destino al que estaban atados todos los dioses Asgardianos… y toda la creación en general.


	3. La decisión final

- ¡Sigyn! ¡Sigyn! ¿Me escuchas?

La joven, que estaba enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos, no escuchaba que la llamaban. Solo cuando la persona que la llamaba se colocó delante de ella, para llamar su atención, volvió al mundo real. Primero frunció el ceño, claramente enfadada. No la gustaba que interrumpieran sus pensamientos, pero como no hiciera caso, ya sí que no la dejarían en paz. Desde la visita de Theoric, su ánimo había mejorado bastante con respecto a tiempos pasados. Sonreía sin necesidad de forzarse ni un ápice, y se sentía bien, sin problemas cargando sobre sus hombros ni sobre su corazón. Cierto es que podría considerarlo la calma que antecede a la tempestad, pero agradecía ese tiempo de relax y de paz. Hacía mucho que su cuerpo no lo vivía. Y toda la familia lo agradecía también, pues había una creciente preocupación por la joven. A su edad y sufriendo de esa forma… eso no se podía permitir. Era el momento de pasarlo bien, aprovechar la juventud que, a pesar de ser Asgardianos, acabaría escapando de su cuerpo. Serían muy longevos, pero eso no quita que hay que disfrutar y dejar las preocupaciones en ciertas etapas de la vida, como en la que se encontraba Sigyn.

Estaba sentada, recostada en uno de los cómodos sofás de la habitación central de la casa de Iwaldi y Freya, sus padres. Una cálida y hogareña fogata se alzaba en medio de la sala, irradiando calor y juegos de luces y sombras por las paredes, objetos y ventanas. Todo parecía brillar con luz propia, en tonalidades doradas y plateadas. Se notaba que la familia de Sigyn tenía dinero, de eso no cabía duda alguna. En sus manos portaba un libro, decorado con bellas miniaturas. Desde que era pequeña, o mejor dicho, desde que tenía memoria, a Sigyn le encantaba la lectura. Se podía pasar horas y horas leyendo, pasando las suaves hojas de las encuadernaciones, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo cada fibra del libro. Y al estar en una elevada posición social, la adquisición de libros no era un problema para ella, estaban al alcance de su mano. Y delante de ella, con un rostro que evidenciaba su enfado porque no la hacía el más mínimo caso, Nanna, una de sus hermanas mayores, y la más querida.

Nanna reunía para Sigyn lo que más anhelaba: era muy hermosa, inteligente y tenía una vida sencillamente perfecta. Ya estaba felizmente casada con un hombre muy amable y simpático, como su hermana, y en cuanto podía se acercaba para visitarlos. Y siempre que iba de visita, traía regalos, especialmente a Sigyn, a su hermana más querida. Por eso su amor y respeto era mutuo. Nanna protegería a Sigyn en todo momento, y Sigyn haría lo mismo. Por eso, en algunas ocasiones, Nanna se comportaba de forma un tanto sobreprotectora con su hermanita, pues quería que fuera feliz en el futuro. Estaba en el momento de casarse, de empezar a formar una familia, y se veía a sí misma unos años atrás. Y también veía en Sigyn el vivo retrato de su madre. En poco tiempo, sería una de las Asgardianas más bellas, y si todo iba bien, felizmente casada con Theoric. Al principio no la hacía ninguna gracia aquel muchacho, pero después de conocerlo y ver que era un soldado de gran corazón, no veía el momento en el que le pidiera la mano. Aquel guerrero estaba claramente enamorado de su hermana y ella… bueno, Nanna había detectado ciertas dudas, vacilaciones. Ella lo atribuía al miedo, aquel miedo que se apodera de todos cuando llegan momentos vitales. ¿Será la decisión correcta? ¿No debería esperar? ¿Me arrepentiré en el futuro? Ella se hizo las mismas preguntas, pero luego se dio cuenta de que escogió el camino correcto, y no se arrepentía de nada.

- Sigyn, ¿has vuelto con nosotros? –Nanna seguía insistiendo. Aunque aparentaba estar molesta, en el fondo la hacía gracia la forma en la que Sigyn se abstraía. Era capaz de no escuchar una conversación aunque se la gritaran al oído. Eso mismo hacía cuando era pequeña y sus padres la regañaban. En el fondo no había cambiado nada, absolutamente nada -.

- Eh… sí, estoy aquí. ¿Qué quieres? –Sigyn, por el contrario, estaba molesta. Y no lo disimulaba ni un ápice -. Estaba meditando sobre una cosa que he leído aquí y ya he perdido el hilo de mis pensamientos. Espero que sea importante lo que quieras contarme…

- Sigyn, creo que tenemos que hablar, de hermana a hermana. Como cuando éramos más pequeñas, ¿te acuerdas?

- Sí, claro que me acuerdo. Pero solo utilizabas esa frase para hablar de asuntos privados que no salían de nuestro común acuerdo de silencio. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

- ¿Malo? ¡Todo lo contrario hermanita! ¡Grandes noticias! Al menos eso supongo –y se sentó a su lado. Tomó el libro de sus manos, retirándolo de la vista de Sigyn, para que se centrara en la conversación y no en la lectura. Sabía que iba a incomodarla, pero la contaría todo. Desde que eran pequeñas se guardaban grandes secretos y confidencias. Y en el caso de Sigyn, las trastadas que realizaba día tras día. Se acomodó entre los cojines, y clavó sus ojos verdosos en los de su hermana, mientras sonreía maliciosamente -. Veo que estás mucho mejor. No puedes hacerte una idea de lo alicaída que estabas. ¡Parecías un alma que se había escapado de Hel! Pero gracias a Odín estás mejor… espera, esa frase no concuerda con esto. Será mejor decir gracias a Theoric. Sí que te ha hecho bien la visita que ese soldadito…

- ¿Cómo sabes que me visitó? –Sigyn se ruborizó ligeramente, pues recordó toda la sucesión de escenas, haciendo hincapié en aquel abrazo -.

- Digamos que un pajarito me lo ha dicho…

- Seguro que ha sido madre. Está un poco obsesionada con mi relación con Theoric.

- Sigyn, es tu madre, nuestra madre. Y se preocupa por nuestro bienestar. Cuando Balder y yo éramos solo amigos, no te imaginas cómo se ponía a veces. Además, es su casa, sabe todo lo que ocurre bajo este techo, o casi todo –y se echó a reír -.

- ¿Cómo se ponía? ¿Os espiaba? ¿Os seguía a todas partes? –los ojos de Sigyn se abrieron, curiosos -. ¡Cuéntamelo, hermana! ¡Por favor!

- Recuerdo una ocasión, hace tiempo, en la que había quedado con Balder para dar un tranquilo paseo a caballo por los bosques cercanos. Nada del otro mundo. Una tarde inolvidable pues, entre los susurros de las hojas y los sonidos del bosque, Balder pidió mi mano. Fue un momento mágico hermanita. Ya lo creo… Volvimos a Asgard, un poco tarde, pues el sol caía a nuestras espaldas. Cuando llegué a casa, ya era de noche. Me acompañó hasta la puerta, y estaba dispuesto a darme un beso en los labios a modo de despedida cuando, ¡zas! Las puertas de nuestra casa se abrieron de par en par y apareció, con cara de pocos amigos, nuestra madre –y Nanna comenzó a reírse, tras rememorar en su mente la escena, harto cómica para ella -. Tenías que haber visto su cara, Sigyn, ¡parecía que iba a echar a patadas a Balder! Sus ojos echaban chispas, como si hubieran sido sustituidos por dos llamas, como las de esta fogata. Yo intenté calmar a madre diciéndola el motivo de nuestro retraso, que me había pedido matrimonio, y nos felicitó por ello. Acto seguido, me ordenó de forma más que autoritaria que entrara en casa, mientras que dijo a Balder estas palabras, que quedarán grabadas en mi mente: _tienes suerte de tener una buena excusa, porque si no tendrías que vértelas conmigo, y no siempre soy la pacífica diosa del amor… pero espero que nos llevemos bien, como familia que pasaremos a ser. ¡Ah! Y como castigo por haber llegado tarde, ni se te ocurra pasar en unos días por aquí. Me da igual que estéis comprometidos o no, ¡el toque de queda es el toque de queda! Mi casa, mis reglas. Buenas noches. _Acto seguido, cerró la puerta y me mandó derecha a mi habitación.

- ¿Y cumplió su palabra?

- Parece que no conoces a madre, ¡claro que la cumplió! ¡Por mucho que la rogara, no dio su brazo a torcer! Pero no se opuso a la boda. Y se llevan muy bien. Incluso Balder recuerda ese hecho con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Vaya… no sabía que madre se comportara de esa forma.

- Las madres sorprenden Sigyn. Cuando tengas hijos, actuarás de la misma forma. Eso te lo garantizo.

- Vaya, no estoy ni casada y ya me estás diciendo "cuando tengas hijos". Vas demasiado deprisa, hermana.

- A este punto quería yo llegar… Sigyn –y su rostro se volvió más serio, como si lo que iba a decir a continuación fuera de la máxima importancia. Sigyn estaba un tanto extrañada, porque no sabía qué pregunta iba a hacerla para que adquiriera esa gravedad en el rostro. Esperó pacientemente, preparada para todo -. ¿cuándo demonios va a pedirte Theoric tu mano? Yo pensaba que Balder tardó lo suyo pero… ¡pero tu novio, amigo o como lo consideres se lleva la palma!

- Eh… -Sigyn no sabía qué contestar. La pregunta de su hermana la había dejado completamente desarmada, y por sorpresa. No sabía muy bien qué decir. ¿Debería sincerarse con su hermana? Cuando era más pequeña, la contaba todos sus secretos. Es posible que la diera el mejor consejo posible, pues era su hermana, velaba por su seguridad -. Hermana, debo reconocer que no sé qué decirte. Me has pillado por sorpresa.

- Es sencillo, Sigyn. Solo tienes que contarme todo lo que esconde tu corazón con respecto a este tema. Cuando te fuiste a perfeccionar tu magia, estabas muy animada, alegre… feliz. Vamos, como siempre. Después de la fiesta, empezaste a decaer y comportarte de una forma que jamás habría pensado que vería en ti. Y me preocupaste. No sabes cuanto –y tomó sus manos entre las suyas -. Te prohíbo que vuelvas a ese estado, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale. No fue a petición mía, ¿sabes? Es decir, que no caí en ese estado por capricho. Es que… -Sigyn seguía dudando; pero era su hermana. Sabía secretos más vergonzosos sobre su pasado. Aquello no era nada, una nimiedad. Además, eran dudas. Las dudas no son malas. Las decisiones mal tomadas sí que son malas y peligrosas. Pedir consejo no estaba mal. Barrió la sala en que se encontraban con la mirada, para asegurarse de que no había nadie que pudiera escuchar su conversación. Nanna se percató de ello -.

- Tranquila Sigyn. No hay posibilidad de que alguien nos escuche. Y puedes decirme solo lo que de verdad quieras contarme. No te voy a presionar al respecto.

- Gracias, hermana –y respiró hondo. Lo que la iba a contar era un poco largo, pero había hecho el acopio de valor necesario para decírselo. Estaba decidida a ello, ya había tomado la decisión. ¿Quién dijo miedo? -.

Sigyn explicó de la mejor manera posible todos los sentimientos contradictorios que se hallaban en su corazón. No era muy buena a la hora de describir sus propias emociones, pero se esforzó por escoger las palabras correctas para que su interlocutora la entendiera. Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que tenía un vínculo especial con Nanna, el famoso vínculo entre hermanas, la entendía a la perfección. A medida que avanzaba su historia, que se basaba en los sentimientos encontrados entre Loki y Theoric, sus amigos de la infancia, el rostro de Nanna no cambió ni un milímetro. Permanecía impasible, como si meditara y analizara cada palabra que Sigyn la lanzara. Más allá de ese rostro de imparcialidad, la alarma saltó en su interior. Todos los demonios que se había imaginado se materializaban en la historia de su amada hermana. ¿Por qué tendría que acertar siempre en estos temas?

Su pobre hermana era joven, y algo típico de la juventud es no saber exactamente lo que uno desea. Y más en el tema amoroso. Es cierto que los conocía a ambos desde la más tierna infancia, pero a ella le gustaría infinitamente más que se casara con Theoric que con Loki. Pero había un problema añadido: a las chicas, por definición, les atraía más las personas misteriosas, con un aura incluso de maldad… y esas cualidades las reunía Loki. Y Sigyn, debido a su inocencia, podía cometer un error fatal. Las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo podía haberse tergiversado todo a raíz de un simple baile? Será que Sigyn estaba pasando por una etapa decisiva de su vida, o que al tener una vida tranquila y perfecta tenía que buscarse problemas. Solo sabía una cosa: tenía que hacerla ver que la decisión correcta era Theoric, claramente. Pero no podía decirlo de forma brusca, sino emplear las palabras adecuadas y, sobre todo, apelar a sus verdaderos sentimientos. No dudaba que, empleando esa estrategia, saldría ganando Theoric. Sin duda alguna.

- Y eso es todo –Sigyn estaba exhausta, porque no había parado de hablar. Nanna no la había interrumpido ni una sola vez, por lo que había relatado toda la historia de un tirón. Respiró profundamente de nuevo. Su corazón iba a mil por hora. Esperaba con ansias la respuesta de su hermana, seguro que ella la guiaría por el camino correcto. Aunque ya sabía lo que iba a contestar, porque Nanna nunca había visto con buenos ojos la relación de amistad que mantenía con Loki. No iba a ser una contestación muy objetiva -.

- Hermanita, ¡no se te puede dejar sola! Y decías que no eras atractiva… ¡eres la viva imagen de madre! –Nanna empezó así su respuesta, intentando calmar un poco los nervios de Sigyn, que estaban a flor de piel. Y lo consiguió. Su hermana sonrió, agradecida por el comentario. Relajó sus músculos, tensos por la espera -. Pero bueno… aquí llega tu hermana para ayudarte. Para eso estamos.

- Veamos. Estando en tu lugar, lo vería muy claro. No sé qué dudas puedes albergar en tu corazón. Obviamente no voy a pedirte que decidas en base a la riqueza o la posición social –un consejo horrible, a la par que superficial. Además, ganaría Loki por goleada –sino por la naturaleza de su corazón. Aquel que sea más noble, valiente, amable, cariñoso, afectivo… busca las virtudes, sin olvidarte de los defectos, para bucear en el interior de sus corazones y descubrir el que verdaderamente despierta deseos en el tuyo propio. Solo así podrás saber lo que quieres de verdad. Mucho más no puedo decir al respecto. Es un tema muy personal, Sigyn. Me apenaría mucho darte un mal consejo que te lleve a arrepentirte el resto de tu vida. Te aprecio demasiado.

- Muchas gracias hermana. Creo que meditaré tu propuesta ahora mismo. Si me disculpas, subiré a mi habitación para estar a solas con mis pensamientos. En cuanto sepa la respuesta, prometo que serás la primera en saberlo.

- Como quieras. Medita con calma y no te precipites. Es mi último consejo.

- Gracias hermana –se acercó a ella, y la dio un beso afectivo en la frente y, después de eso, la abrazó. La echaba tanto de menos en casa. Echaba de menos sus consejos, su sola presencia, las conversaciones en la cama, sus historias fantásticas, y también sus reprimendas -. Gracias de todo corazón –estas palabras las pronunció en un susurro, acercando sus labios al oído de Nanna -.

Se separó de ella, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento en los labios. Sus ojos parecía que iban a romper a llorar de la emoción y la alegría, pero se contuvo. Sigyn era orgullosa, y mostraba en pocas ocasiones sus sentimientos en público. Incluso la costaba dar rienda suelta a sus emociones entre su familia, aquellos que más la querían. Pero formaba parte de su ser. Una se acostumbraba a ello. Después de una ligera reverencia, y tomando su libro, subió con presteza a su habitación. En la soledad de su cuarto, enfrentándose a sus pensamientos, llegaría a la verdad de su corazón.

Había tenido la tentación de ensalzar la figura de Theoric a la vez que denigraba la de Loki, pero amaba tanto a su hermana que no podía jugar con eso. Era su decisión. No la hacía gracia tener a un suegro que no la cayera bien, pero si su hermana era feliz, era lo único importante. De todas formas, en el fondo sabía que iba a escoger a Theoric, se lo decía una vez más su instinto. Había un hecho que frenaría a Sigyn a la hora de considerar a Loki como su amado: pertenecía a la realeza, era llamado Hijo de Odín, y ella no era más que una noble, de muy alta cuna, pero una noble. De cara a los demás, decía que eso era un hecho de poca relevancia, estúpido, pero en el fondo le daba una importancia suma. Pertenecer a la familia real conllevaba muchas cosas que Sigyn rechazaba y temía: coartaría su libertad, tendría que crear una máscara que emplearía en todas las ocasiones de importancia en Asgard, estaría siempre encadenada a "el qué dirán". Y habría más cosas, pero eso ella no lo sabía. Solo su hermana.

La siguió con la mirada, una mezcla de tristeza y de melancolía. La recordaba mucho a ella, solo que no tuvo que elegir entre dos personas, sino que desde el primer momento en que vio a Balder se enamoró perdidamente. Todo fue mucho más fácil. Aunque no lo hubiera vivido, el tormento del amor es una de las peores cosas que te pueden ocurrir. Solo deseaba que su hermana tomara el camino correcto, o al menos, aquel en el que fuera más feliz.

En la soledad de su habitación, la joven Sigyn se tumbó en la cama, boca arriba, mientras meditaba sobre las palabras de su hermana. Habían sido, para variar, muy sensatas y se lo agradecía muchísimo. Cómo la echaba de menos… Pero tenía que centrarse. Cerró los ojos, y poco a poco fue organizando sus pensamientos. De una forma imaginaria fue enumerando todos los puntos a favor y en contra, pero eso no la bastaba. Lo importante de verdad era lo que la dictaba el corazón. Por mucho que se esforzara, por mucho que quisiera verlo de otra forma, en el fondo Loki era un gran amigo, un confidente, pero ¿podría ser algo más? No se lo imaginaba como un marido, un tipo de amistad con más exigencias, sino como una persona en la que confiar en todo momento, no para convivir para siempre.

Y por otro lado Theoric era… no lo sabía con certeza, pero era distinto. De él emanaba un aura de amabilidad, de honor, de valentía… no podía explicarlo con palabras, pero cuando estaba a su lado, se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Y lo más seguro era que el sentimiento era recíproco. Y sí que se imaginaba a los dos juntos, al lado del fuego del hogar, sentados mientras sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas. No pudo menos que sonrojarse por eso. Se giró para esconder su cara entre las sábanas de su cama, como si estuviera escondiéndose de un público invisible. Pero eso no era lo único que tendría que considerar. Ella pertenecía a la nobleza de Asgard, por lo que poseía numerosos privilegios, y Loki era ni más ni menos que uno de los hijos de Odín, el hijo de su rey. La diferencia social era más que palpable. Loki, por mucho que se fijara en ella, la vería como una simple noble de entre el montón, una amiga de confianza, lo mismo que ella veía en él. Y contra eso no podía luchar. Y de lo que sí estaba segura era que Theoric se moría de amor por ella, y la trataba con tal dulzura y amabilidad que era la viva imagen del caballero de blanca armadura que había soñado siendo niña.

La verdad que no ayudaba mucho poner en orden sus pensamientos. Cada vez que analizaba las situaciones, se liaba más. Cuando encontraba algo bueno salía algo malo, y viceversa. Se levantó lentamente de la cama, mientras sus cabellos caían en cascadas sobre sus hombros y espalda. Con una mano se tapaba el rostro, una clara señal de confusión, mientras que la otra la empleaba de apoyo para levantarse. Se acercó a su tocador, para ver su reflejo en el espejo. Sus cabellos estaban un poco desordenados, pero no se había sentado allí para observar su rostro, sino para seguir meditando. En este tipo de ocasiones, cuando tenía dudas sobre lo que realmente deseaba, miraba su propio reflejo, y creía que así conversaba con su propia alma, con su propio corazón. Desde fuera parecería un acto de locura, pero para ella era normal.

- ¿Qué deseo en realidad?

Después de esa pregunta en voz alta, un silencio cargado de intriga inundó la habitación. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el espejo, como si esperara una respuesta por parte de su propio reflejo. Pasaron los minutos, y seguía aquel silencio. Entonces, como si la respuesta apareciera de forma milagrosa en su interior, sonrió para sí. Sus ojos brillaban con luz propia, y sentía que había llegado al fondo del problema. Llevó una mano a su pecho, para tocar su corazón. Ya estaba segura de la respuesta.


	4. Compromiso

Theoric era un muchacho sincero, honesto y sobre todo basaba su vida en el honor, al fin y al cabo pertenecía a la guardia de Odín, el señor de esos lares. Se había criado para ser un soldado, esa era su meta en la vida, para proteger la patria y a su señor de todos los males que pudieran hacerla correr peligro. Era apuesto, de rasgos finos pero firmes, cuerpo musculoso por el ejercicio que realizaba todos los días sin excepción, y unos ojos azules tan claros que casi eran transparentes como el cristal. Sus cabellos, de un color rubio también muy claro, caían hasta la altura de cuello. Nunca se lo dejaba más largo de ahí, puesto que podía causarle problemas en el momento de una batalla, aunque fuera de entrenamiento. Siempre se tomaba los duelos en serio, fueran del tipo que fueran. Pero… con Sigyn había hecho la primera excepción en su vida. Ella era tan delicada en el fondo, aunque no lo admitiera, y la quería tanto, que no podía permitirse el hacerla daño. Pero, ¿qué eran esos sentimientos que afloraban en su corazón cada vez que pensaba en Sigyn? Él los atribuía a una fuerte, más que fuerte, amistad, pero después de aquel abrazo, ya no estaba tan seguro. Tenía deseos de verla, de hablar con ella, pero ¿qué podía decirla? No podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que aclararlo todo. El problema era cómo. Eran amigos de la infancia, se querían casi como hermanos, y no tenía ganas de estropearlo.

Después del entrenamiento, como todos los días, se sentaba en un banco de piedra para recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo tenía un brillo acuoso por las perlas de sudor que caían por sus musculosos brazos y rostro, y mientras pensaba en todas esas cosas se pasaba un pequeño paño por la frente, para refrescarse. Estaba en una encrucijada tal, que prefería estar desarmado ante un enemigo que estar en ese tipo de situación. Sabía que tenía bastante éxito con las mujeres, puesto que más de alguna noble asgardiana le había insinuado cosas, pero él no estaba interesado en nada que estuviera relacionado con aquello. Y, si lo analizaba mejor, desde que conoció a Sigyn no había mujer buena para él. Aquella mujer rencarnaba todo lo que deseaba, todo lo que pedía en una buena esposa. _¿Esposa? Cómo puedo pensar en eso…_, se decía a sí mismo mientras se llevaba las manos en la cabeza con desesperación, claramente enrojecido. _Sigyn es mi amiga, ¿entiendes? Mi amiga. No voy a empeorar la situación. Volveré a verla, me convenceré para verla como una compañera, y punto. Pero… me estoy engañando a mí mismo _y suspiró. _No hay mujer que me provoque estos sentimientos, ni tampoco hay a quien pueda entregar mi corazón que no sea ella. _Entonces, como movido por un resorte, se levantó del asiento, con toda la energía del mundo reuniéndose en su cuerpo. _Eso es, ya no tengo dudas. No puedo dudar, porque no haré nada. Hablaré con Sigyn, y… la pediré su mano. _

- ¡Por mi honor que lo haré! –aquellas palabras las dijo en alto, a causa de la alegría repentina que invadía su cuerpo. Algunos de los asgardianos que pasaban hacia allí se giraron algo sorprendidos, y murmuraban todo tipo de cosas, sobre todo "un soldado tenía que ser, suelen ser bastante ruidosos". Theoric, como aquello no le importaba lo más mínimo, no le prestó atención -.

Estaba tan enfrascado con sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de quién estaba a su alrededor. Una figura de ojos azules estaba escondida entre las sombras, observándolo como si la vida le fuera en ello. Cuando escuchó lo que aquel soldado acababa de decir, una mueca de desagrado y de enfado se dibujó en sus labios. Frunció el ceño, y cerró los ojos con rabia, con fuerza. Cuando Theoric se alejó de aquel lugar, el extraño personaje se fusionó de nuevo con las sombras… para no aparecer de nuevo en aquel punto. Como si su misión ya se hubiera cumplido.

Sigyn, por el contrario, estaba preparándose como si saliera a un encuentro de lo más importante. Peinó su pelo a conciencia, hasta que brillaba con luz propia, y se afanó en buscar un vestido bonito pero tampoco muy resultón. Al final se decidió por uno de color azul claro, formado por varias capas de tela que caían hasta los tobillos, y la parte superior ceñida al cuerpo, sin ningún adorno en especial. No quería parecer que en su manera de vestir se percibiera mucho lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tendría que salir de su casa sin que nadie la viera, para no causar sospechas. Sobre todo después de lo que le había contado Nanna sobre su madre, tenía menos ganas aún de toparse con ella a la salida. Si era tan sobreprotectora con Nanna, y ella nunca había causado muchos problemas y era una de las mayores, ¿cómo podía ser con ella? No quería ni pensarlo.

Se miró por duodécima vez en el espejo. Ella no se consideraba guapa ni muchísimo menos, sino que era del montón. Decían que se parecía a su madre, a la mismísima señora del amor, y ella no veía ningún parecido posible. Su madre sí que era guapa, pero ella no. Con todo ya preparado y dispuesto, salió de la habitación. Bajó con lentitud las escaleras para llegar al piso de abajo, como si estuviera bajo peligro de muerte. Miraba hacia los lados, nerviosa. Nadie a la vista. Era algo extraño, pero tampoco inusual. Seguramente se habrían ido a dar un paseo, Odín los habría llamado a su presencia, se habrían ido de caza… había mil y una posibilidades. Mejor para ella, pues tenía el camino libre. Estaba ya cerca de la puerta principal, y su corazón latía con rapidez. Estaba cada vez más cerca de su resolución, y caminaba con paso firme. Estuvo todo un día meditándolo, pidió consejo a su hermana… ¡esta vez no se iba a echar atrás!

- ¿Vas a alguna parte? –el sonido de una voz la sobresaltó tanto que casi trastabilló y se cayó de bruces al suelo. Se llevó una mano al corazón, como si la hubieran apuñalado, del susto que la habían dado. Pero lo que más la sobresaltó no fue la frase, sino el timbre de aquella voz. Era la de su padre. estaba justo detrás de ella, con los ojos fijos en su hija y con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro -.

- Padre, qué susto me habéis dado –dijo Sigyn mientras se giraba y se ponía frente a su padre. todavía tenía el susto en el cuerpo -. ¿Por qué habéis hecho esto? ¿Acaso forma parte de alguna broma?

- Podría decir lo mismo. ¿Quién sale de su propio hogar de esa forma tan sigilosa? Cuando eras pequeña y hacías ese tipo de cosas, siempre había detrás alguna trastada. Por eso no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿qué has hecho esta vez?

- Nada padre. simplemente voy a salir a dar una vuelta.

- Ya… -la sonrisa de Iwaldi se hizo aún más amplia, como si pudiera leer el pensamiento de su hija -. Bueno, pues espero que te diviertas. Pero la próxima vez no vayas por la casa como una espía. Y no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas.

- Tranquilo padre. Suelo meterme en líos, pero sé salir también de ellos –y sonrió ampliamente –y tampoco soy una niña. Soy ya una joven adulta.

- Lo sé, y tu madre también. Pero nos cuesta hacernos a la idea de que ya has crecido. Eres la pequeña de la familia, y lo serás para siempre. Al menos bajo nuestro punto de vista –se acercó a ella y le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente. Sigyn cerró los ojos. Podría quejarse de las discusiones que mantenía con ellos, de sus castigos y de sus imposiciones. Pero jamás les echaría en cara que no se preocupaban por ella y que la querían con toda su alma -. No vuelvas muy tarde, o ya sabes cómo se va a poner tu madre.

- Sí, padre. lo suponía –_después de lo que Nanna me contó no pienso llegar tarde a casa_ -. Así que… creo que debo irme ya. Adiós –y realizó una reverencia de respeto.

- Venga, fuera de aquí. Eres joven, tienes que disfrutar el momento. Que luego cuando eres mayor no puedes hacer lo mismo.

Sigyn no escuchó la última frase de su padre. En cuanto despidió a su padre realizó el último tramo que le quedaba hasta la puerta, escuchándose solo sus pasos en la enorme pero silenciosa sala. Se notaba que tenía prisa. Iwaldi no hizo más que respirar pesadamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza y seguía con su mirada a su hija. _Todavía es muy joven, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que asiente la cabeza. Pero, por mucho que pase, tanto en el tiempo como en hechos, seguirán siendo nuestras pequeñas niñas. Y Sigyn, que es la menor de todas, con más razón. Cómo pasa el tiempo, quién lo diría. _Caminó lentamente hacia una de las puertas laterales de la enorme sala de recepción, mientras por su cabeza pasaban momentos de la infancia de Sigyn. Si ya ellos lo pasaron mal cuando la enviaron a perfeccionar sus artes mágicas, qué podría ocurrir si al final de todo iba a vivir con otra persona, para siempre. A Freya le costaría asimilar esa información. Pero tendría que pasar, tarde o temprano.

Theoric caminaba con paso decidido por las calles de la ciudad asgardiana. No tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que actuar rápido, antes que las dudas volvieran a acecharlo y a impedirle hablar con Sigyn de forma sincera. Después de haberse bañado a conciencia tras su entrenamiento y despejar el cansancio de los músculos, estaba preparado para dar el paso. Se había echado una gruesa capa de piel a los hombros, atada con una cadera de oro a su cuello. Llevaba ropas ajustadas, propio de los soldados de Odín, para que no impidieran ningún movimiento, fuera el que fuese. Un brazalete de plata a cada brazo terminaban aquel peculiar uniforme que lo diferenciaba de los demás soldados. Andaba rápido, con un solo pensamiento en la mente. Se repetía una y otra vez lo que tenía que decir, cómo lo tenía que expresar, incluso los gestos que debería hacer. Parecía que estaba practicando para alguna obra.

Ya estaba más cerca de la casa de Sigyn. Unos pasos más y estaría ya en la puerta. Cerró durante unos instantes los ojos, para concentrarse y relajarse, y justo por eso se desencadenaron todos los acontecimientos que sucedieron. No supo muy bien cómo, pero cuando abrió sus ojos ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar la situación. Vio cómo la puerta se abría y una figura ataviada con un delicado vestido azul claro salía de la misma. Era Sigyn, no había duda alguna. El choque fue inevitable. En cuanto Sigyn salió por la puerta de espaldas y se giró para emprender su camino, se encontró de frente con Theoric. La cara de sorpresa de Sigyn fue enorme, al igual que la de Theoric. De forma instintiva, como un acto reflejo y de protección, el muchacho abrazó a Sigyn, para que no se cayera. En los brazos de Theoric, Sigyn enterró su rostro en el pecho de Theoric, y podía escuchar casi hasta los latidos de su corazón. Aspiraba su aroma, aquel embriagador perfume que siempre emanaba aquel soldado, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

- ¡Sigyn! –dijo Theoric después de recuperarse del shock de ese encuentro tan inesperado -. Pedía a las Nornas el poder verte hoy, y creo que han atendido mis súplicas –y no pudo evitar sonreír de la emoción y de la alegría -. ¿Por qué has salido de esa forma? ¿Tienes prisa?

- ¡Theoric! ¡Solo tú puedes ir tan despistado por los sitios! ¿Acaso no podías haberte apartado? –eso fue lo único que consiguió decir, las únicas palabras que pasaron por su mente. Estaba muy avergonzada por decir aquello, pero no soportaba estar en silencio -. Pero bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada…

- Bueno, no hace falta que te pongas así. Lo siento.

- Vale, no pasa nada. Es que me has pegado un susto…

- Creo que ha sido mutuo –y empezó a reírse -. Y después de este encuentro tan accidentado, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta? Para eso venía aquí. Hace un tiempo que no hablamos.

- Cierto. Acepto encantada tu invitación.

Dicho eso, Theoric ofreció amablemente su brazo para que Sigyn lo tomara y fueran juntos. Siempre que decían dar una vuelta ambos sabían que se referían a los bosques cercanos que se encontraban. En unos diez minutos estarían ya en la linde de los árboles, y el camino era muy agradable. Muchos jóvenes asgardianos, y no tan jóvenes, se dirigían a esos bosques, donde podían alejarse del lujo y estar rodeados de la calma y el silencio propias de la naturaleza. También había un estanque de aguas cristalinas, en el que los niños en la estación más seca se bañaban. Theoric empezó a hablar sobre diversos temas, para distraerse un poco y pasar un rato agradable. Recordaba en cada segundo el verdadero motivo de esa reunión, pero no podía decirlo. Estaba tan contento de verla, de saber que no había ningún problema entre ellos y que actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado. No quería romper aquel momento. Por eso, decidió callar sus pensamientos acerca de ese tema y aparcarlos.

El tiempo pasaba, y Sigyn se entretenía alegremente en la conversación de Theoric. De vez en cuando se quedaban en silencio, como si no tuvieran nada que decirse. Cada vez que pasaba eso, Theoric sacaba un nuevo tema de conversación, aunque fuera de lo más estúpido, para evitar que el silencio se colara en su encuentro, porque ello significaba encontrarse cara a cara a sus pensamientos, y no quería arruinar la tarde. Estaba tan feliz con ella, que no quería estropearlo, simplemente disfrutar del momento. Nada más. Así pasó su larga caminata, hablando tranquilamente de gran cantidad de temas, recordando hechos pasados. Habían pasado por allí tantas veces, que ciertos lugares les traían los mismos recuerdos, todos ellos divertidos y entrañables.

Después de todo aquello, decidieron sentarse cómodamente en la hierba que bordeaba el lago. Sigyn sentía una agradable brisa que revolvía sus cabellos, y cerró los ojos para sentir mejor aquello. Theoric, por el contrario, no cerraba los ojos, ni sentía la brisa de su alrededor. Él solo tenía ojos para Sigyn, y no veía nada más. Jamás pensó que fuera tan difícil. De camino a su casa había pensado cómo hacerlo, la conversación que emplearía e incluso los gestos, pero todo se había difuminado en su mente. Se había olvidado de todo, como si nunca hubiera pensado en ello. La situación empezaba a ser insostenible. Se tumbó en el suelo, exasperado por su cobardía. Eso no le pasaba en el campo de batalla, ni muchísimo menos. ¿Acaso mostrar sus sentimientos era tan difícil? Cerró los ojos.

- Theoric, ¿te encuentras bien? –Sigyn se acercó a él, y su cabeza estaba exactamente encima de la suya, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Sus cabellos caían de sus hombros, en una cascada dorada y brillante -.

Theoric abrió los ojos –Sigyn… -y alzó una mano para tocar una de las mejillas de la joven. Era suave, lisa, perfecta. El roce provocó que Sigyn se sonrojara un poco -. Llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos, ¿no?

- Claro que sí –susurró Sigyn. Aquella caricia la produjo un placer indescriptible. Algo que jamás había sentido hasta ese momento… o hasta que se produjo ese abrazo accidental -. Desde que tengo memoria. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Nuestra amistad es muy fuerte, ¿verdad? –seguía con el mismo tema, dándole vueltas, como si no supiera decir nada más. Sigyn empezaba a creer que Theoric estaba enfermo, porque nunca le había visto tan abstraído -. Nada conseguirá romperla.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¿Tienes fiebre? –Sigyn llevó la palma de su mano a la frente de Theoric, para ver si de verdad tenía fiebre. Empezaba a preocuparla de verdad. Pudiera ser que el calor le hubiera afectado, pues seguramente la habría ido a buscar después del entrenamiento, y no habría descansado como es debido. _Siempre sobrecargándose. Un día nos va a dar un buen susto a todos_ -. Venga, quítate la capa, que te da mucho calor. Has salido directamente del entrenamiento para verme, sin descansar ni cinco minutos. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes hacerlo?

- Pero me bañé antes…

- Eso no es descansar, y lo sabes. ¿No has oído la frase "el descanso del guerrero", a ti, que tanto te gusta todo lo relacionado con ello? Eres un caso perdido, Theoric –y sonrió –un cabezota sin remedio.

Consiguió quitarle la capa, moviéndole de lado y desprendiéndola de su encierre de cadenas de oro. Theoric, que se había recuperado de ese extraño momento, estaba recostado con las piernas flexionadas. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como si estuviera confundido, como si no supiera dónde estaba exactamente.

- Seguro que tu cuerpo ha reaccionado y se ha rebelado contra ti. No me extraña –le regañó Sigyn -. En serio, tienes que hacerme caso, al menos descansa una hora después de entrenar, por favor.

- Sigyn –Theoric empezó a reunir toda la valentía de la que era capaz de albergar -, gracias. Siempre estás ahí para ayudarme. No sé qué haría sin ti.

- No digas tonterías. Simplemente no sabrías qué hacer ni te acordarías de las cosas. Serías un desastre completo –y empezó a reírse -, pero no hay nada que agradecer. Lo hago con toda mi buena intención, por la amistad que nos une.

- Creo que debemos hablar de lo que ocurrió el otro día –ya que no salía el tema por sí solo, lo mejor era dejarlo caer de forma directa, para que no diera lugar a la cobardía -. Yo… siento que hay algo de lo que no hemos hablado.

- ¿Algo de lo que no hemos hablado? No te entiendo…

- Nos contamos todo, confiamos plenamente el uno en el otro, nos agrada nuestra compañía, nos conocemos como si fuéramos hermanos… en resumen, somos muy buenos amigos. Pero ese abrazo… ese abrazo me ha hecho abrir los ojos, Sigyn. Ya no estoy ciego.

- ¿Ciego? Es la primera vez que te veo tan poético. Es toda una sorpresa. Pero sigo sin entender muy bien lo que dices –en realidad le entendía perfectamente. Sigyn no daba crédito a lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Era como un sueño, algo que no sabía si estaba enmarcado en el mundo real o imaginario. Parecía que se iba a desmayar en ese momento, pero por su orgullo no se desplomó en la hierba -.

Theoric respiró profundamente –Como no soy bueno con las palabras, y considero que son mejores los actos, te lo diré de esta forma.

Con ambas manos alzadas, tomó a Sigyn hacia sí. Esta no dio la menos resistencia, sino todo lo contrario. Se dejaba llevar, como una marioneta con sus hilos y el titiritero. Cuando Sigyn se encontraba a su lado, rozando brazo con brazo, piel con piel, atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo. Acarició de nuevo una de sus mejillas, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cálida, tierna, y llena de afecto. Con la otra de sus manos tomó una de las manos de Sigyn, entrelazándola con la suya, mientras las apoyaban en el suelo. Y el momento llegó. Sus rostros se aproximaban más y más, hasta que sus respiraciones se fusionaron en una, y sus labios se entrelazaron en un sencillo y sincero beso. No duró más de cinco segundos, pues ambos estaban terriblemente avergonzados. No era más que una demostración de los sentimientos que tenía Theoric hacia Sigyn, y que no sabía expresar con palabras.

Cuando se separaron, Sigyn se llevó la mano que no tenía ocupada y se la llevó a los labios, como si no creyera en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con los ojos muy abiertos, miraba a Theoric. Este estaba avergonzado, pero lo había arriesgado todo por hacerla entender sus sentimientos. El momento que lo seguía era lo peor. Ya se imaginaba a Sigyn claramente enfadada, ofendida, mientras le intentaba explicar de una forma brusca que sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos.

- Lo siento mucho Sigyn. No quería llegar tan lejos. Pero ya sabes que no soy muy bueno con estas cosas. Espero que no te hayas sentido ofendida ni nada por el estilo. Mejor que olvidemos esto, que volvamos a cómo estábamos antes y… -no pudo seguir la frase, porque Sigyn había colocado uno de sus dedos en sus labios, para que se callara. Theoric no dijo una sola palabra, y su rostro mostraba una mueca de perplejidad -.

- No estropees este momento tan mágico, por favor. No se necesitan palabras, sino que es mejor el silencio –y dicho eso le devolvió un rápido beso a Theoric -. Esta es mi respuesta.

- ¿En serio?

- No sé qué has podido ver en mí, pero… yo siento lo mismo.

- ¡Fantástico! –de un salto, Theoric se levantó y empezó a dar saltos por la hierba, de lo pletórico que estaba. Después de todo, habían salido las cosas como él quería. Era un hermoso sueño -. Espera –y se quedó clavado en el sitio, como si se diera cuenta de algo repentinamente -¿esto no será un sueño, hechizo o una jugarreta de algún mago?

- Theoric… -Sigyn se levantó, se colocó delante de él y le pellizcó la mejilla. Theoric dio un pequeño grito de queja, pues aquel pellizco le producía un molesto escozor en una de sus mejillas -. ¿Ya te convences de que no es un sueño? Mira que llegas a estropear los momentos más hermosos y románticos. Soldado tenías que ser.

- Lo siento, lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

- No seas tonto, no quiero que cambies nada de ti. Cuando quieres a alguien, tienes que aceptarlo tal y como es. Si no, no se puede considerar un amor puro y verdadero –y rodeó con sus brazos a Theoric, mientras apoyaba su cabeza de lado en su pecho. Los brazos de Theoric, como reacción, rodearon las caderas de Sigyn, bien formadas y delicadas.

- ¿Sabes lo único malo que tiene todo esto? –dijo Sigyn en un susurro -.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda empañar nuestra felicidad?

- Sí… contárselo a mis padres -y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, desde las puntas de los pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza -.


End file.
